


Of Eggs and First Love

by Takucchi



Series: Haikyuu!! : University Shinenigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...probably, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Eggs, Eventual Smut, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Many firsts, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, akaashi is so done™, bokuto is BEST BRO™, don't let the fluff fool you, kenma kills kuroo with moe, kuroo is dumb with feelings™, this is actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takucchi/pseuds/Takucchi
Summary: Kuroo's broke, and he hates Monday mornings, and he needs eggs. Daichi is conveniently on the same apartment complex.Wait, this isn't Daichi's apartment.And is that the owner?Shit.“I’m so sorry I’m stealing your eggs unintentionally—Please don’t call the cops!”





	1. It All Started with the Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is fucked.
> 
> Bokuto wants to help.
> 
> Akaashi is amused by all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually haven't got this planned out yet. But it's been on my PC for months now so I just wanted to get it out.
> 
> English is not my first language and this ain't beta-ed. So pardon me for possible grammatical errors, and typos and stuff.  
> Constructive criticisms, suggestions, and comments are most welcomed

 

Mondays were never Kuroo Tetsurou’s thing.

He would always feel lethargic before he had his caffeine fix to get him going for the day. Waking up at five-thirty in the morning had already been a chore because his classes start at seven in the morning.

Kuroo really wonders why his department thought it was a good idea to start teaching Thermodynamics where college students might take chemicals for coffee; and to further dampen his mood, his three-thousand yen coffee maker that he bought in a local thrift shop broke down yesterday. Going to Nekoma Café might have been a good idea if not for the long queue on hectic mornings, as most students can’t find the time to make their own coffee, that, or they’re just pure lazy. Because, seriously, who the hell drinks instant coffee nowadays?

Deciding that he had to make do without caffeine, he settles for toast and eggs; except, being the broke college student that he is, his fridge only had a half-used butter, a carton of milk, and a lone cabbage.

“I guess I’ll have to borrow some.” He sighs as he ruffles his natural bedhead.

 

* * *

 

Borrowing without returning, really. But his friend, Daichi, doesn’t mind anyways (He had actually long given up on scolding Kuroo). Without bothering to change into his black tank top and gray sweatpants, he left his apartment and proceeded to sleepily trudge his way up the stairs towards the upper floor. When he reached Daichi’s door, Kuroo looked for the spare key in the mailbox and frowned when he found none. It was weird because Daichi should have already been out at this time. He never misses his morning workouts, Kuroo thought. He checks for the knob instead and perked when it was unlocked.

“How careless~”

The apartment’s layout was the same in every room so Kuroo knew by heart where the kitchen was. Not to mention his escapades in Daichi’s apartment for food and essentials is already a norm. Much to Daichi’s annoyance, but he never really voiced out his displeasure. Daichi’s a big hearted _Dad_ like that.

Kuroo opens the small fridge and had to crouch for him to check the fridge’s contents. He was about to take two eggs from the tray when he realized…  
  
“Eh? When did Daichi change his fridge? Come to think of it, everything seems to be…”

His eyes widen in realization and mumbles a quiet _“Shit”._ Before Kuroo could put the eggs back and retreat, a small gasp and a thud from a plastic bag echoed in the quiet room. He didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know who that was. _The tenant._

He hurriedly stood up a lowered his head.

“I’m so sorry I’m stealing your eggs unintentionally—Please don’t call the cops!”

“What are you doing here then?” the other questions in a quiet voice that he almost missed.

“Um, I thought I was in my friend’s apartment. The one below this floor. But clearly this isn’t the right floor… So… Yeah…” Kuroo explains as he rubs his nape.

The other person didn’t seem to respond leaving Kuroo in a state of anxiousness. Afraid that the tenant had already fled for his life while screaming for help, Kuroo finally looks up and _wow_ is he fucked.

In front of him is a lithe male that looked like he’s being swallowed by his own hoodie, with blonde shoulder-length locks that had black roots showing. Like a pudding. _Cute._ And those eyes, goddamn, those eyes. Almond-shaped and sharp like a cat’s, and his golden irises that refused to look at anywhere but him.

“Uhh…”

Very smooth, Kuroo.

“It’s fine.” The boy replies, voice still soft and almost inaudible.

“R-right, sorry… I… I’m just gonna put these ba—“

“You don’t have to. Just take it.” If earlier his tone was soft. His response this time was immediate and sharp. The faux-blonde was still refusing to make eye contact and was now fiddling with the sleeves of his oversized hoodie.

“Oh. Thanks.” Kuroo replies dumbly.

He awkwardly makes his way to the front door with the other following behind him meekly. When he was at the front, he turned to look at the boy once more hoping this wouldn’t be the last of him.

“See you around, Kitten.”

 Before Kuroo could regret what nickname slipped and apologize, the boy’s eyes dilated as he gaped at Kuroo. He quickly looked away and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

“Then you should just visit him again!”

“No, I haven’t even apologized properly.”

Kuroo was sitting in the cafeteria with his _Bestest Bro_ , Bokuto Koutaro, eating while he recalled what happened in the morning.

“Then apologize then and there!”

“It’d be too awkward!” Kuroo huffs as he ruffles his hair.

“But you don’t even know his name or his department— Come to think of it does he even attend here?” Bokuto contemplates, mimicking a wise old man fiddling with his non-existent beard.

“I called him _Kitten_ ” Kuroo slumps on the table.

“Smooth” Bokuto wriggles his brows while he points finger guns at his friend.

“The door was slammed at my face” He groans.

“Well, at least you definitely made an impression.”

“What if he came to hate me?”

“Bro, you’re the most amazing person I know!” Bokuto exclaims “Aside from Akaashi.”

Of fucking course.

Kuroo remained on his slumped position when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“…And the Bro I know and love wouldn’t give up just from that, right?” the other adds as he beams at his sullen friend.

“Bro…”

“Bro.”

“Can you two not occupy the table with your long arms? I want to eat.”

With the new company’s arrival, Bokuto’s eyes visibly sparkles and his already white-streaked spiked horns (as Bokuto calls it) straightens even more. Yes, that’s possible, when a certain black-haired beauty is involved.

“AGHKAAAAAHSHHIIII!”

“Good afternoon, Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san” Akaashi greets, impassive face still in place even after Bokuto’s loud voice.

He places his tray on the table and naturally sits beside Bokuto, a spot that Bokuto proclaims that is Akaashi’s only. He and Bokuto had been dating for two years now. They met when Akaashi was still in his third year of high school, and Bokuto as a college freshman. Bokuto was smitten at first sight and refused to budge when Akaashi had first brushed off his advances. Now, they’re good as married. Kuroo internally snickers.

“Hey, hey, hey! How’s your day, Akaashi?” Bokuto lilts, scooting to the side a bit to make space for his boyfriend.

“Fine. Classes are usual. How’s yours, Bokuto-san?” he smiles endearingly. A sight that only Bokuto could bring out.

The two, as usual, began to converse with mostly Bokuto doing the talking and Akaashi occasionally empathizing or giving wise remarks.

“And hear this Akaashi, Kuroo is crushing on someone!”

Kuroo chokes on his pasta.

“Bro.” It was a fact that Bokuto tells Akaashi everything. But sometimes, Bokuto’s outdoor voice is concerning. Okay, maybe not sometimes. Kuroo still loves his _bro_ nonetheless.

“Sorry…” Bokuto sheepishly apologizes.

“Oh?” Akaashi inquires as he raises a brow.

“It’s not really a crush… They're cute, is all.” Kuroo resigns, he rubs his nape again, a habit of his when he feels uncomfortable.

“So? Do we know them?”

“Ah, that’s the thing. I wasn’t able to get his name.”

“ _So it’s a guy.”_ Akaashi hums, clearly amused.

“But you mentioned he looks like a _pudding_ , right? Pretty sure he’d be easy to spot if we looked.” Bokuto insists.

Kuroo was very picky in choosing a partner.

 People always thought his friend was loose; but in reality, he’s just a hopeless romantic who wishes to have a partner that could be with him all throughout his life. There was even a time in high school where Kuroo thought he was aromantic, for he never felt any romantic inclinations towards anything or anyone. Even crushes were a foreign thing for his friend, he confessed once. Kuroo, of course, had those times where he thought someone was cute or aesthetically pleasing to the eyes, but that was it.

Nowadays, loyal partners as well as those who take account of their relationship in the future are rare to find. But how can you know if your partner is the _one,_ if you don’t try to get to know them? A small crush is already a huge thing for Kuroo, and Bokuto is set to give happiness to his _Bestest Bro_ , as Kuroo did when he supported him in pursuing Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san, are we even sure he attends this university? And even if he does, do you have any idea how many departments we have?” Trust Akaashi to always be on the logical side of a conversation.

“I’m sure someone has seen a faux-blonde-pudding-kitten somewhere, somewhat!” If all hope is lost, Bokuto will just have to _accidentally_ meet this pudding-head in his apartment and take matters into his own hands.

“Hey, I dibs on the _Kitten_ , Bro!”

“Sorry, Bro!”

Akaashi sighs at the two, too accustomed at their antics to comment anything.

“Come to think of it, I might have someone from my class who fits that description.” Akaashi contemplates.

“REALLY?!” The two exclaims in unison that reminds Akaashi of a comedy duo he often watches on late night shows on weekends.

“In my Statistics class. Kozume-kun. He’s quiet and doesn’t like to stand out. But he’s knowledgeable and he’s one of the few I find interesting to talk with.”

“He’s a friend of yours?” Kuroo probes

“You could say that. Although, even if I said he fits the description, there’s no guarantee that he’s the one you were referring to.” Akaashi says before eating a spoonful of his curry lunch set.

“Akaaashhiii—why haven’t I heard of this guy?” Bokuto pouts, Akaashi shrugs in response.

“Classes just started last week, Bokuto-san. And our Statistics class just started two days ago.”

“Then let’s take a look at _this_ _Kozume-kun_ in Akaashi’s class!” the white-haired male offers.

“Bro, were not stalking _this_ _Kozume-kun_!”

“We aren’t! Were just gonna confirm… Things.” He says in finality as he folds his arms while nodding.

_Oh boy..._

Akaashi can already feel a migraine coming.

 

* * *

 

“Both of you look ridiculous.” Akaashi sighs.

Kuroo and Bokuto quickly fled from their class minutes before Akaashi’s class would end. They, or more like, Bokuto was set to spot this _Kozume-kun_ because he had a good hunch that this was the same person who slammed the door at Kuroo. Kuroo wasn’t that much enthusiastic, and he was sure that Bokuto wanted to see this guy because he caught Akaashi’s interest. Both males were compressed behind a corner wall near the classroom, watching every student filing out the room.

Of course they were gathering attention. Of course they were very conspicuous; two huge ass men who have gravity defying hair bundled in a corner isn’t really discreet.

“Ah.”

“What’s wrong, Kubro?” Bokuto then looks at where Kuroo’s eyes were fixated.

“Oh. He really does look like a pudding, and a cat. A pudding-cat!” Bokuto exclaims as if he’s made a great discovery.  
  
As if the said person knew that they were talking about him, he turns to look at the suspicious group before his eyes glinted with recognition.  
  
“Hello, Kozume-kun” Akaashi greets, with Bokuto closely following Akaashi’s side like an excited puppy. “Although we just met in class earlier” He adds.  
  
“Un.” Kozume nods, clearly uncomfortable on the stares he was receiving from the two _spikey-haired giants_.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey! Hi there! I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” Bokuto lilts. “I’m Akaashi’s boyfriend~”  
  
Akaashi chides Bokuto in embarrassment. Seriously, no matter how many times Bokuto uses the label, he just can’t get used to it. Kuroo leers a him in amusement, the fucker.  
  
“Oh, um… Kozume… Kozume Kenma.”  
Akaashi smiles at Kenma apologetically.  
  
“And this is my greatest _bro_ , Kuroo!” Bokuto nudges the other, slapping a hand on Kuroo’s back that made him tumble a bit forward.  
  
“I know.” Kenma replies. Bokuto gave a look of utter confusion, Akaashi raises his brows, and Kuroo was still spacing out from when Kenma spoke.  
  
“I-I uh, mean, I met him, a few days ago.” He quickly follows up, lowering his head to hide his face under his dyed hair.  
  
_Oh._ Oh. Akaashi tries to contain his smirk.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Bokuto laughs heartily.  
  
“Uh, hey. Kuroo Tetsurou.” He chuckles nervously “So um, sorry for err… that time.”  
  
Kenma looked confused.  
  
“It’s really fine, already. They’re just eggs.” Kenma mumbles. He fiddles with his hoodie’s sleeves and desperately tried not to look like he wanted to run away in a second. _So fucking cute._  
  
“Oh, ah… I-I actually meant the _K-Kitten_ part.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
There was auspicious silence, and both looked beet red in the face. Kuroo was rubbing his nape again as he stared at the majestic blank ceiling, and Kenma was staring at the shining, shimmering, waxed floor, the two seemingly refused to look at each other. Bokuto was smiling obliviously at the exchange. No surprises there.  
  
Akaashi tried to hide his laughter with a cough. And that was enough for the two to snap out of their stupor. “Kozume-kun, why don’t you join us for lunch?”  
  
_This is going to be so amusing._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a sucker for hopeless romantic Kuroo okay?  
> and Akaashi is actually cupid in disguise.


	2. Why do people steal my food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Hinata worries about his friend's life decisions and unlocked door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, I tagged this as completed cuz I decided it be a part of my college au one-shot series. They're not really connected so it can be read as a stand alone (but can be?).
> 
> It's also cuz I don't know how often I could work in this fic, I just go along when i have ideas. lol thisissohalfassed //shot

The blaring ring of an alarm—a hand pops out underneath the covers and reaches for the bane with a groan.

Kozume Kenma hated mornings, well… Not really mornings, but waking up in general after only getting a few hours of sleep. It’s not like he’s not at fault either, sacrificing sleep in order to grind in his online MMO-RPG is a worth trade.

 _6:00 am_.

The clock on his phone reads. He swipes the screen in order to stop the ringing and glares at his phone as if tempted to throw it outside the window and blame it for interrupting his sleep. He’d probably jump for it afterwards though, screw broken bones. His gadgets are his life after all, so he quickly discards the thought.

 

* * *

  
_Fantastic_.

His morning class has been cancelled. Apparently, the professor had some urgent business to attend to so he made an announcement in their online class group, as well as a small assignment to make up for it. Kenma’s next class would be around 1:00 pm, so he basically woke up early for no apparent reason. _At least that’s a lot of free time._

For now, he decides to just eat breakfast and hopefully be able to sleep for an hour or two. Or better yet, grind for that Legendary armor he’s been trying to get for almost a week now.

He opens his small fridge and grimaces when he noticed that his carton of milk just ran out.

“Shouyo…”

He grabs his phone on the counter and makes a quick text to his hyperactive friend.

 **applepi** : [You now owe me 3 boxes of milk.]

It was not a surprise to get a reply shorty after he sent the message, Shouyo had always been an early bird, not wanting to miss his morning jogs.

 **sunshine boi** : [yeah, i’ll pay you back when you learn how to properly lock your door :p]

Kenma scoffs, he’s only been here for a month; but it was his habit to forget (or not bother) locking his door even back then.

To his defense, he chooses apartments based on its convenience and security. He’s never experienced a break-in or trespassing in his whole life. Given, Kenma does have a lot of valuable things, like his consoles and high end computers; but he never really had a blatant social life for people to know that he actually works part-time in a game company that pays well. He's actually self-suffecient, his parents ringing up on him once in a while to ask how he's been doing.

 **applepi** : [Perhaps… Then you can’t go in and out as you please and steal my milk.]

 **sunshine boi** : [kenmaaaaa you’re so meaaan!!!! dw i’ll drop by later with some apple pie  >_< ]

 **applepi** : [Two slices and I forgive you.]

 **sunshine boi** : [swindler!]

 

* * *

 

Since he didn’t have anything better to do, he decides to just go to the convenience store to buy milk and perhaps another liter of apple juice.

Deciding to take a bath later before his classes, Kenma didn't trouble himself to change out of his sleepwear, which consists of an old tee and boxer shorts, he puts on jeans and a hoodie over his clothes, grabs his wallet and heads outside, not bothering to lock the door. Besides, half of the city ain’t even awake yet, and it’ll only take five minutes or so.

 

* * *

 

His door was slightly open.

_Is Shouyo here already? Isn’t he supposed to have classes?_

Kenma regrets his naivety.

There was a huge ass guy rummaging his fridge.

In his shock, he drops the plastic bag he was holding and gasps. _Is this some weird premonition?!_

Before he could do something, like run off while cursing Shouyo’s premonitions or slug the huge ass guy (Kenma knows his STR stat is -9000), the said guy quickly bows and sputters apologies as if he was a child being scolded by his mother for eating too much cookies.

“I’m so sorry I’m stealing your eggs unintentionally—Please don’t call the cops!” 

_Oh_.  
He knows this person.

He plays volleybal with Shouyo and the others. He was actually pretty skilled. He caught the pudding-head’s eye because of his cunning tactics and agile movements— _like a panther_.

He never played volleyball, but he did enjoy watching plays. He was invited to watch one of Shouyo’s recreational match with his friends, although he made sure to stay far back the benches to avoid being seen or talked to. He prefers to watch alone so he could focus on watching and analyzing the plays.

“What are you doing here then?” Kenma simply asks. He didn’t know why, but even though there’s a stranger in his house, it didn’t make him uncomfortable.

_Perhaps it’s because he’s friends with Shouyo?_

“Um, I thought I was in my friend’s apartment. The one below this floor. But clearly this isn’t the right floor… So… Yeah…” the other explains as he rubs his nape. He then raises his head and ends up meeting their eyes.

“Uhh..” the other says as he continues to stare at him.

Kenma might be more than calm to have this guy in his apartment, but he never did like being stared at, so he quickly looks away hoping the other would get the idea and stop, and perhaps say something other than gape like a cat getting caught in the headlights. 

“It’s fine.” Kenma says to break the awkward silence, and to conclude this whole incident over.

R-right, sorry… I… I’m just gonna put these ba—“ Before the other person could put back the eggs, Kenma quickly dismisses him.

“You don’t have to. Just take it.” _It’s just eggs. It’ll be even more awkward if you put it back_.

“Oh. Thanks.” The guy simply replies. He was obviously shaken?

To be honest, Kenma found it quite amusing. When he watched this person on the court playing volleyball, he was loud and snarky. He made remarks that provoked his opponents and made light-hearted jokes to lift up spirits. Interacting with him like this seemed like he was more akin to a newborn kit than a scheming panther.

He knows it should pretty awkward. He caught the guy practically breaking in and stealing eggs, as weird as that sounds.

But Kenma thought of him to be easygoing and charismatic, a guy who could easily charm his way through an uncomfortable situation.

Kenma quietly pads behind the guy as he exits the room. Unlike earlier, it was more of a comfortable silence. Kenma didn’t mind this kind of company. When the other reaches the front door, he turns around and beams at him. 

“See you around, Kitten.” 

Kenma was caught off guard with the sudden change of mood, before he could process anything, he did what he could only think of: close the fucking door.

_What the hell was that about?_

 

* * *

 

Kenma couldn’t think straight. He kept remembering that crinkled smile.

_Kitten._

Seriously. What the hell was that about?

After that incident he asked Shouyo about him. Apparently, his name’s Kuroo Tetsurou, a year older than him. He’s also studying in the university that Kenma just enrolled in. Small world.

Of course, Kenma being rarely interested in anyone, the ginger pestered him about the details as to why. 

He received an hour of scolding regarding safety and how he was right, the other half spent laughing and snorting.

“I knew it! You are interested in Kuroo-san, Kenma-kyun~” 

“Not really. I mean, it’s pretty logical since he practically barged in my apartment.” Kenma furrows his brows.

“Uh-huh, sure. But you remember him from way back then! You never really asked about anyone about anything except for Kuroo-san, even before!”

“That’s because I don’t need to. You’re the one who always mentions them. And I only asked if he was playing volleyball professionally, that doesn’t count as anything.”

“Nng… Point taken, but still! You’re actually asking me about something outside of your usual interests! The Kenma-kun who doesn’t even bother knowing his classmate’s names!”

Kenma frowns, “Not really, I remember names who I interact with.”

The other scoffs.

“Which I can count with one hand.” Shouyo knows he won. 

He looked smug and was grinning from ear to ear. For years he’s been invested on Kenma’s love life, or lack of.

Kenma did have a few relationships in the past, but it was more of a fling than anything. Neither were too attached and they haven’t gone far either. Kenma realized that being in a romantic relationship wasn’t for him. Like anniversaries or monthsaries and stuff.

Perhaps a more casual and natural relationship-- Just being there for each other, spending time and having fun, moving the relationship forward at their own pace, without binding each other to a set of relationship norms. Maybe living together one day, no binding rules, no suffocating commitments. _Natural_.

Shouyo did understand this. Kenma opened up to him once about his anxieties and doubts. The ginger loves him like a brother and would do anything to protect him, and vise-versa. Kenma knows he wouldn’t be where he is right now without him.

Although, it doesn’t change the fact that Hinata wants what’s best for his friend. He never plans to leave Kenma, but once they have their own families and live their own lives, he wishes for someone to be there for Kenma; beside him, growing old with him. He knows that’s what Kenma wants too, he heard it from him once, but Kenma’s lack of interest in social interaction makes it hard for him to find someone, not to mention his standards on people who he could stand.

So— since Kenma, his socially awkward but dear and precious friend, has willingly asked for the first time about someone, and even managed to feel comfortable around them for more than 10 seconds— he’s never gonna let this go.

“You have a crush, don’t you?” Shouyo wiggles his brows as he lightly bumps his shoulder on the other.

“Do not.” He pouts as he stands up and goes to the kitchen to get a drink.

Shouyo giggles knowingly, if Kenma’s red ears are to go by.

Kenma regrets requesting only two slices of apple pie as payment for all the boxes of milk his friend has taken from his fridge.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to draw out Kenma's preferences and interests clearly.
> 
> Despite being an introverted character, I don't see Kenma as the type who genuinely dislikes company, in fact he's actually open about his feelings once you get to know him. So I hope he didn't strike to be OOC.
> 
> And SHY KUROO GUYS, HAVE YOU READ CHAPTER 318?! The interactions for this chapter was also inspired by it imcrying


End file.
